wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kabała Czarnego Serca
thumb|298px|Flaga Kabały Czarnego Serca (https://www.deviantart.com/mirageknight32/art/Kabal-of-the-Black-Heart-Banner-large-367623105) Kabała Czarnego Serca (ang. Kabal of the Black Heart) - największa i najpotężniejsza z Kabał, ma zwierzchnictwo nad wszystkimi innymi Kabałami i samym Commorragh. Jej najwyższym Archonem jest Asdrubael Vect. Historia Początki Historia Kabały Czarnego Serca- najpotężniejszej organizacji istniejącej w Mrocznym Mieście jest nierozerwalnie związana z osobą jej najwyższego Archonta- Asdrubaela Vecta. Wiele informacji dotyczących przeszłości tego, któremu przeznaczona była władza nad Commorragh, skrywa mgła klamstw, tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń. Oczywistym jest jednak, że Asdrubael nie zawsze był tym, kim jest teraz. Jego świeżka zaczęła się w M32- to właśnie wtedy, pozbawiony imienia, pół-krwi niewolnik znawy przez swych panów Vectem, poprzysiągł że Mroczne Miasto znajdzie się w jego władaniu- nawet jeśli droga do objęcia władzy miałaby zająć milenia. Po wyrwaniu się z niewoli Vect użył swojej wrodzonej charyzmy by powołać Kult Czarnego Serca- pierwszą organizację, która otwarcie odrzuciła powiązania z upadłym Imperium Eldarów i odseparowała się od swoich kuzynów, obwołując się Eladrith Ynneas: Mrocznymi Eldarami (w najnowszej edycji: Drukhari). W tamtych czasach Kult Czarnego Serca był tylko jedną z wielu organizacji, próbującą osiągnąć cokolwiek w tym kontrolowanym przez eldarską arystokrację mieście. Nikt, poza samym Vectem, nie mógł podejrzewać jak przyszła Kabała zmieni obraz miasta, rasy i Wszechświata. Wojna Słońca i Księżyca Wojna Słońca i Księżyca rozpoczęła się w M33, gdy pojedyńczy, nieznany z nazwy Solarny Kult przejął kontrolę nad Ilmaneą i wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Domom Szlacheckim. W swoim własnym przekonaniu mieli spore szanse by wygrać ten konflikt. Byli co prawda tylko jedną organizacją, walczącą przeciwko absolutnym potęgom, ale mieli w swoich rękach niszczycielską broń, znaną jako Straszliwe Valzho (ang. Valzho Sinister). Straszliwe Valzho było urządzeniem stworzonym na bazie artefaktów, dzięki którym Eldarzy byli w stanie przed tysiącleciami przenosić gwiazdy do wnętrza Pajęczego Traktu. Przy jego użyciu Solarne Kulty mogły przenieść słońca z kontrolowanej przez siebie Dzielnicy i cisnąć nimi wprost w Wysokie Commorragh. Nawet fortece Domów Szlacheckich nie byłyby w stanie przetrwać uderzenia kilku supernowych. Problem polegał na tym, że Solarne Kulty zamierzały użyć swojej przewagi tylko jako straszaka. Nie mieli zamiaru niszczyć Wysokiego Commorragh. Domy Szlacheckie nie poddały się groźbie. Ich przywódcy czuli się pewnie w swych prywatnych rezydencjach, przewidując że w najgorszym wypadku ucierpią zwykli mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta, nie oni. thumb|Wojownik Czarnego Serca Wojna Słońca i Księżyca trwała przez następne stulecia, w trakcie których Solarne Kulty starały się przetrwać ataki ze strony poirytowanych Domów Szlacheckich. W każdym momencie konfliktu nad miastem wisiała groźba absolutnej zagłady. Gdy Wojna Słońca i Księżyca weszła w swój najintensywniejszy etap, na scenie pojawił się znany przeciwnik Domów Szlacheckich i lider Kultu Czarnego Serca, Asdrubael Vect. Były niewolnik zaskoczył jednak wszystkich, przyłączając się do wojny...po stronie znienawidzonych Rodzin. Zaangażowanie Kultu Czarnego Serca było ostatecznym gwoździem w trumnie Solarnych Kultów. Geniusz Lorda Vecta zwyczajnie przeważył szalę. Do ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy Kultami a Domami Szlacheckimi wspieranymi przez Kult Czarnego Serca doszło w trakcie Bitwy Siedmiu Całunów. Po jej zakończeniu przywódcy pierwszego Kultu zostali wzięci w niewolę, Ilmanea została wyzwolona a Kult Czarnego Serca został przez Vecta wyniesiony do rangi pierwszej Kabały. W czasie tej wojny Vect zyskał dość pogłosu, by całe Commorragh usłyszało o jego historycznej decyzji. Pomimo faktu że Asdrubael był największym zwycięzcą tego konfliktu, jego potęga nadal nie mogła się równać z połączoną siłą trzech największych Domów Szlacheckich w Commorragh - Xelian, Kraillach and Yllithian. W następnych latach to właśnie te trzy rodziny blokowały Vectowi drogę do wielkości. Jednak w starciu z geniuszem Asdrubaela, nikt nigdy nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo. Wiele spośród Rodów już wtedy zaczęło widzieć w Vectcie niebezpiecznego rywala, większość nie traktowała go jednak poważnie. To nadal oni trzymali władzę i mogli w każdej chwili odciąć Kabałę od największych bogactw Commorragh. Nie mogli jej jednak odciąć od bogactw całej Galaktyki. Zakładając pułapkę Krótko po zakończonej wojnie, uwaga Vecta skupiła się na miejscu znanym jako Dezederiańska Zatoka (eng. Desaderian Gulf). Jest to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w Segmentum Tempestus, które zyskało swoją mroczną sławę po tym, jak regularnie zaczęły tam znikać całe floty. Imperium nie miało pojęcia jaka siła stoi za tymi tajemniczymi zniknięciami- podobnie jak nie wiedzieli, że w Zatoce znajduje się starożytna, zakamuflowana Brama Osnowy. W czasie gdy Kabała Czarnego Serca najeżdżała przelatujące tędy konwoje, Imperium zaczęło zrzucać winę na...biurokratyczne błędy. Ludzkość miała się wkrótce przekonać w jak wielkim błędzie byli. Gdy Kabała była już dość silna, Vect nakazał zwielokrotnić ataki. Nie było już mowy o ograniczaniu się- każdy okręt znajdujący się w Zatoce miał zostać przejęty, każdy świat ograbiony. Kabała rozgromiła siły Gwardii Imperialnej, zniszczyła ich najpotężniejsze fortyfikacje, porywała całe populacje, pozostawiając imperialne światy w kompletnej ruinie. Chociaż Kabała rosła w siłę z każdym atakiem, wielu otwarcie nazywało Vecta głupcem- wiedzieli bowiem że prędzej czy później ściągnie na siebie gniew Imperium. Vect również o tym wiedział. Do Dezederiańskiej Zatoki zawitał okręt Forgehammer a wraz z nim siły Zakonu Salamander, prowadzeni przez Brata Kapitana Phoecusa. Gdy tylko siły Kosmicznych Marines przekroczyły granicę Zatoki, zostali zaatakowani przez siły Vecta. Po krótkiej, acz niezwykle intensywnej inwazji, Forgehammer został przejęty a obecni na nim Marines wzięci do niewoli. Kabała Czarnego Serca powróciła ze swoim nabytkiem do Mrocznego Miasta- tuż nad dzielnicę zamieszkałą przez Domy. Ten oczywisty pokaz potęgi nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Pierwszym spośród możnowładców który zareagował był Lord Xelian, który natychmiast zmobilizował swoją prywatną flotę- znacznie liczniejszą i potężniejszą niż cokolwiek, co mogli wystawić słudzy Vecta. Następnie, w ramach przypomnienia Kabale kto tak naprawdę rządzi Commorragh, Xelian "skonfiskował" Forgehammer'a i nakazał przenieść go nad swoje posiadłości. Zamknięci w środku Marines mieli przy najbliższych igrzyskach reprezentować Lorda. Był tylko jeden haczyk- więzy jakim związano Salamandry byłyby wystarczające by uwięzić zwykłych ludzi- ale nie Kosmicznych Marines. Wróg mojego wroga jest moim ostrzem Marines szybko wydostali się z głębi własnego okrętu i gotowali się do walki z natrętnymi Xenosami. Nim jeszcze doszło do jakiegokolwiek starcia, Brat-Bibliotekarz Hestion, użył swoich mocy psionicznych by wezwać pomoc. Sygnał przebił się przez Bramę Osnowy prowadzącą do Zatoki, dzięki czemu dotarł do świata materialnego. Nie jest jasne dlaczego w Commorragh tylko Vect był w stanie zarejestrować ten sygnał. Gdy Lord Xelian wysłał swoich ludzi na pokład ''Forgehammer'a ''by przyprowadzili jego nowe "zabawki", napotkali nieprzewidziany opórthumb|306px|Marine Salamander. Wojownicy Xeliana próbowali odeprzeć Salamandry, jednak kręte korytarze okrętu były dla Marines domem, który bronili z niesamowitym fanatyzmem i zaciętością. W tej sytuacji Lord nakazał swoim wojownikom odwrót, po czym w akcie "dobrej woli" zwrócił ''Forgehammer'a Kabale Czarnego Serca. Vect wiedział, że musi grać na czas- wysłał więc przeciwko Salamandrom wcześniej przygotowane drużyny wojowników, złożone z tych członków Kabały którym Najwyższy Archont najmniej ufał. Oblężenie okrętu trwało szesnaście dni- po takim czasie do Commorragh przedostały się siły Kosmicznych Marines. Salamandry, Wyjące Gryfy i Srebrne Czaszki pojawiły się tuż nad miejscem z którego Hestion wysłał swój psioniczny sygnał- posesją Lorda Xeliana. Wtedy zaczęła się wojna Kosmicznych Marines z Mrocznym Miastem. Przez następne godziny Domy Szlecheckie były zdesperowane by rzucić przeciwko trzem Zakonom wszystko co mają. Lordowie Xelian, Kraillach i Yllithian, będące głowami najpotężniejszych Rodów, zmobilizowali wszystkie siły jakie miały pod ręką. Widząc bitewny spektakl, zdegenerowani mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta również ruszyli do boju. Na polu bitwy pojawił się nawet Kult Upadku, prowadzony przez Lelith Hesperax. Wysokie Commorragh stanęło w ogniu, który spopielił setki posiadłości Rodów (ile z tych zniszczeń dokonali słudzy Imperatora, a ile było dziełem samych Mrocznych Eldarów, pozostaje nieznane). To właśnie pośród tej apokaliptycznej scenerii Lord Kraillach szarżował przeciw Marines, zwinnie unikając trafień z ich broni i przebijając ich ciała jeden za drugim, z każdym ciosem spijając krew Astartes ze swojego ostrza. Do końca bitwy żaden Marine nie zdołał go nawet dotknąć- Lord Kraillach padł martwy od pojedyńczego strzału z Mrocznej Lancy, który całkowicie zniszczył jego ciało. Lord Yllithian w tym samym czasie prowadził natarcie ramię w ramię z samą Hesperax, a ich wspólna ofensywa zmusiła całe oddziały Marines do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Lord Yllithian upajał się swoją własną potęgą, zupełnie nie zauważając jak ostrze Lelith przeznaczone dla konającego Marine nagle zmienia tor ataku, przebijając serce możnowładcy. W przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, trzej najpotęzniejsi Lordowie Commorragh padli martwi, a tuż po nich śmierć poniosła większość mrocznoeldarskiej arystokracji. Ci spośród szlachetnych którzy przeżyli i próbowali ponownie przejąć władzę nad swoimi wojskami, zostali zaciągnięci w najmroczniejsze dzielnice Commorragh przez Mandrejki. Nie tylko Domy dogorywały- Marines mogli być liczni, jednak nawet siły trzech Zakonów nie mogły równać się z szaleństwem Mrocznego Miasta. thumb|278px|https://beckjann.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Eldar-Asdrubael-Vect-206205690 Właśnie wtedy, gdy Rody zostały wybite i ostateczny cel Vecta został spełniony, okręty Kosmicznych Marines w tajemniczy sposób wyparowały z Commorragh i powróciły do materialnego wszechświata. Masakra jaka spotkała Wysokie Commorragh stworzyła olbrzymią dziurę w hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta- niemal każdy z Mrocznych Eldarów mógł teraz walczyć o prawo do władzy. Nikt się jednak nie ośmielił- nawet najwięksi degeneraci, których zdrowy rozsądek został dawno przeżarty przez nadmiar narkotyków bojowych wiedzieli, kto wypełni lukę po Domach Szlacheckich. Niech Żyje Lord Vect! Władając Mrocznym Miastem Przez następne lata Asdrubael Vect natrafiał na wiele czynników, które miały potencjał by zagrozić jego absolutnej władzy. Wiele z nich był jednak w stanie rozwiązać samodzielnie, bądź poprzez swoje liczne marionetki. Tylko kilka z nich wymagało zaangażowania sił Kabały Czarnego Serca. *Przebicie (M36- M37)- Vect aktywuje skryte dotąd portale, które łączą ze sobą Commorragh i jego satelity z zapomnianymi wymiarami Pajęczego Traktu. W miejscu tych portali powstają Wielkie Bramy- olbrzymie budowle, które szybko zostają wypełnione wojskami Kabały. Dzięki kilku stuleciom trwawych walk, wewnętrzych utarczek oraz starć z nieznanym wspomniane wymiary stają się integralną częścia Mrocznego Miasta. Jedynie Shaa-dom zachowuje pewną autonomię. *'Podarunek Vecta (677.M36)-' Kabała Czarnego Serca ofiarowuje Archontowi Kelithreshowi (którego Vect uważa za potencjalnego rywala) prezent w imieniu Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Podarunek zostaje sprezentowany niczym trybut, a wiedziony dumą Archont otwiera prezent, gdy tylko siły Vecta go opuszczają. Okazuje się że paczce ofiarowanej Kelithreshowi znajduje się...czarna dziura, która pochłania Archonta i jego siły w głąb Osnowy. *'''Podbój Żelaznego Ciernia (prawd. M36-M37) - '''jedna z największych kampanii mających miejsce w czasie Przebicia. W jej trakcie siły Mrocznych Eldarów walczą ze zrobotyzowanymi Eldarami na polach pokrytego rdzą wymiaru. Konflikt kończy się założeniem przyczółka Kabały Czarnego Serca w Żelaznym Cierniu. *Ostrze Vecta ('984.M37)- autonomiczny księżyc Commorragh, Shaa-dom rośnie w siłę. El'uriaq, Mroczny Eldar który za pozwoleniem Asdrubaela nadzorował ten wymiar, ogłasza się Imperatorem Shaa-dom i otwarcie zapowiada, że odbierze Vectowi tytuł władcy Commorragh. El'uriaq nie jest głupcem- po swojej stronie ma wiele Kabał które pomimo maski uległości gotowe są na jego rozkaz zbuntować się przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Siły Imperatora Shaa-dom są również prawdziwą elitą, z którą Czarne Serce musi się liczyć. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił- nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą a Asdrubael Vect kazał odizolować księżyc od Commorragh. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Vect pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. *'Upadek Zimowej Wieży (nieznane) - ' Lady Maensith z Kabały Karmazynowego Pazura swoimi działaniami sprowadza na siebie gniew Najwyższego Archonta. Siły Kabały Czarnego Serca zostają natychmiast wysłane do ich siedziby, Zimowej Wieży. Lady Maensith nie miała zamiaru walczyć o swoje życie, dobrze wiedząc że nie ma szans przeciwko potędze Kabały Czarnego Serca. Zamiast tego nakazała swoim Kabalitom uciekać z Zimowej Wieży, schować się w odmętach Pajęczego Traktu, podczas gdy ona przyjmie na siebie karę Najwyższego Archonta. Większość z nich uciekła (nigdy nie mając nawet zamiaru odpłacać swojej Pani za jej poświęcenie), część jednak pozostała - z wierności wobec swojej Lady bądź z braku czasu na ucieczkę. Żołnierze Czarnego Serca pojmali Lady Maensith i zabrali ją do transportowca, który miał ją zabrać do Pałacu Asdrubaela Vecta. Kabalitów którzy pozostali w Zimowej Twierdzy miał jednak spotkać inny los. Kabalici Karmazynowego Pazura zostali do pewnego stopnia unieśmiertelnieni. Ich ciała zostały splątane ze ścianami zniszczonej Wieży, a ich nerwy zostały poddane wiecznemu bólowi. Ci Drukharii zostali pozbawieni możliwości ruchu, uwięzieni w jednym miejscu, by tracić zmysły przez nieprzerwane dostawy bólu. Nie dane im było jednak umrzeć. Ich ciała gniły, ich skóra schodziła, wielu szybko zamieniło się w zwykłe szkielety. Jednak nawet w tej podstawowej, pozbawionej nerwów i organów formie, czuli ból. Ich dusze miały już nigdy nie opuścić ciał. *'W imię Asdrubaela Vecta (nieznany) - 'thumb|212px|Jain Zar masakrująca Orkóww ramach porozumienia pomiędzy Cichą Burzą Jain Zar i Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta Asdrubaelem Vectem, założycielka Aspektu Wyjących Banshee udaje się na Arenę. Walczy tam w imię i w barwach Kabały Czarnego Serca. Brutalny występ Lorda Feniksa kończy się niesamowitym zachwytem ze strony publiczności. *'''Secesja Pandaimonu ('799.M38)- '''Archont Kabały Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, Qu, postanawia zerwać pozytywne stosunki z Czarnym Sercem. On i jego siły zajmują księżyc Pandaimon i ogłaszają swoją niezależność od Mrocznego Miasta. Qu wziął wiele czynników pod uwagę w czasie planowania swej zdrady- ale nie to, że zostanie zamordowany przez własną córkę, która pozostała fanatycznie oddana Najwyższemu Władcy. Gdy na Pandaimonie lądują siły Czarnego Serca, pozbawione przywództwa siły Żelaznego Ciernia zostają zdziesiątkowane, aż nowy Archont nie przysięga wierności Asdrubaelowi Vectowi. *'Ghorvenfalski Rajd (nieznany) - '''siły Kabały Czarnego Serca niszczą pirackie imperium Czempiona Chaosu z Legionu Alfa, Jaghathra Vraxa. Sam Vrax zostaje pokonany w pojedynku przez Lelith Hesperax a jego wiecznie krzyczące ciało do dzisiaj robi za ozdobę w Pałacu Asdrubaela Vecta. *'Bój się Cieni (462.M41)- 'Kabała Czarnego Serca naciera na świat-ul Lapradus, zostaje jednak odparta przez niespodziewaną interwencję Tytanów z Legio Castigatum. Kilka dni później Princeps Gendath, autor błyskotliwego zwycięstwa, zostaje zamordowany na własnym mostku. Gendath zostaje rozszarpany na strzępy przez cieniste istoty nieznanego pochodzenia, które znikają równie nagle i niewytłumaczalnie jak się pojawiły. *'Wskrzeszenie El'uriaqa (M41) - 'w wyniku działań Archonta Nyosa Yllithiana dochodzi do wskrzeszenia Imperatora Shaa-dom. El'uriaq zaczyna potajemnie zbierać sojuszników, gotując się do rewolty przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Asdrubael Vect nie wie o wskrzeszeniu swojego starego rywala, wyczuwając jednak poruszenie w Mrocznym Mieście wysyła swoje oddziały by uderzyły w Kabały o najbardziej wątpliwej lojalności. Ataki Czarnego Serca już na samym początku mocno osłabiają siły zdrajców. *'Dysjunkcja El'uriaqa (M41) - 'w wyniku śmierci opętanego przez demona El'uriaqa w Commorragh dochodzi do Dysjunkcji, czyli rozerwania granicy między Mrocznym Miastem a Osnową. W Commorragh na zmianę wybuchają ataki Chaosu i bunty Kabał. Asdrubael Vect nakazuje jednemu ze swoich najbardziej błyskotliwych Archontów, Valossianowi Sythracowi, zająć się zaprowadzeniem porządku w mieście. Daje mu uprawnienia żeby zniszczyć dowolną organizację, powód nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. W wyniku działań Sythraca i jego wojowników armie demonów zostają zniszczone, podobnie jak wiele Kabał. *'Niefart (M41) - 'w czasie szaleństwa Dysjunkcji El'uriaqa siły Sythraca docierają do Alzos’Querion Vha, jednej z odleglejszych dzielnic Commorragh. Stacjonujące tam Kabały Obdartej Maski (''ang. Flayed Mask) i Zakrzywionego Ostrza (ang. Twisted Sword) przeżyły właśnie prawdziwe piekło, odrzucając natłok zdrajców i demonów. Zmęczeni i paranoiczni członkowie Kabał nie rozpoznają w porę znaków Czarnego Serca i ostrzeliwują okręty Sythraca. Valossian uznaje to za zdradę wobec Lorda Vecta i atakuje obydwie Kabały. Obdarta Maska i Zakrzywione Ostrze przestają istnieć jeszcze tego samego dnia. *'Bunt Nyosa (M41) - '''Nyos łączy siły ze zdradzieckimi Księciami Mandrejków oraz siłami Chaosu, rozpoczynając gigantyczną rewoltę przeciwnko Asdrubaelowi Vectowi w Wysokim Commorragh. Sytuacja szybko wymyka się spod kontroli - Wymiar Cieni zaczyna przenikać do Mrocznego Miasta, podczas gdy dziesiątki Kabał i setki tysięcy niewolników przyłączają się do buntu. Lord Vect po raz pierwszy wypuszcza swych Karcicieli, którzy masakrują większość sił wroga, zmuszając ich do odwrotu w stronę Pazura Ashkeri. Wtedy Asdrubael uwalnia potęgę Straszliwego Valzho, najpierw zrzucając na dzielnicę aktywne słońce a potem zamieniając je w supernową. Gigantyczna eksplozja odrzuca energie Wymiaru Cieni spowrotem do Aelindrach i absolutnie niszczy siły zdrajców. Po wszystkim Nyos Yllithian zostaje zaprowadzony przed oblicze Lorda Vecta. *'Utracona Zdobycz '''(967.M41) – Siły Kabały Czarnego Serca wyruszają do realnej przestrzeni, na wielki połów niewolników w sektorze Thersuis. Zakrojony na niespotykaną skalę łupieżczy najazd prowadzony jest przez śmietankę towarzyska, wojowniczej elity Commorragh. Na której czele wyruszyła niesławna Królowa Rzezi, Lelith Hesperax. Łowcy niewolników obłowili się podczas owego rajdu niepomiernie, gdyż siły obronne Thersuis nie stanowiły dla Mrocznych Eldarów żadnego wyzwania. W rzeczywistości jednak rajd niewolniczy, na Thersuis, był częścią intrygi uknutej przez Asdrubaela Vecta, który liczył na pochwycenie zdobyczy dużo grubszego kalibru, od pospolitych przedstawicieli Mon-keigh. Rajd został bowiem przeprowadzony akurat w momencie w którym flota Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy prowadzona przez samego Wielkiego Marszałka Helbrechta przelatywała nieopodal systemu gwiezdnego Thersuis. Krzyżowcy Dorn’a natychmiast odpowiedzieli na błagalne wołania nieszczęśników zamieszkujących Thersuis. Wkrótce zaprawieni w bojach przeciwko xenos, Astartes, ścierają się z siłami grabieżców z Commorragh. Wielki Marszałek Helbrecht zostaje pojmany, jednak nagłe przybycie Legionu Przeklętych zmusza siły Mrocznych Eldarów do wycofania się. *Wojny Mrocznego Objawienia (M41) - siły Kabały Czarnego Serca pojawiają się pod koniec konfliktu by wesprzeć Kowen Proroków Ciała. *Konflikt w Układzie Kaurava (M41) - thumb|290px|Kabała Czarnego Serca na Kauraviesiły Kabały Czarnego Serca pod dowództwem Archonta Tahrila używają starożytnej Bramy Osnowy na księżycu Lacunae by wziąć udział w Konflikcie w Systemie Kaurava. Pomimo faktu że w najeździe brał udział sam Asdrubael Vect, najprawdopodobniej nie zakończył się on dla Czarnego Serca sukcesem. *Upadek Meduzy V (999M41) - zdradziecka Archontka No'akei i część towarzyszących jej członków Czarnego Serca uderzają na Meduzę V z nadzieją zdobycia wystarczającej ilości dusz, by przekupić inne Kabały i doprowadzić do buntu przeciwko Lordowi Vectowi. Najazd kończy się sukcesem. Obalenie już nie. *Czekając za Drzwiami''' '(346.497.M41)- '''dokładnie tego dnia do uszu Vecta dociera straszliwa wieść dotycząca Bramy Khaine'a. Coś zaczęło, powoli, rytmicznie, się przez nią przebijać. Najwyższy Władca kieruje 500 Inkubów by pilnowali Bramy, płacąc im wystarczająco dużo by być pewnym, że go nie zawiodą (nawet jeśli wszyscy mają powiązania z Kabałami które w przeszłości mu się sprzeciwiały). Po raz pierwszy od tysiącleci Vect sięga po swoje najbardziej niszczycielskie artefakty. *'Rajd na Bakkę (999.M41) - 'siły Kabały Czarnego Serca i Kultu Konfliktu uderzają na bazę Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej na Bakkce. W czasie gdy okręty Mrocznych Eldarów angażują się w walkę z imperialną flotą, mały oddział, skryty pod Cienistym Polem, w tajemnicy udaje się na tajną misję. Prowadzi go osobiście Lord Vect, któremu towarzyszy Lelith Hesperax. Dobrze zakamuflowany oddział przebija się do inkwizytorskiej twierdzy, skrytej za trzecim księżycem Bakki i po wymordowaniu sił obronnych, zdobywa to po co przybył Lord Vect. Jak miało się okazać, Inkwizytor trzymał w swojej twierdzy mutantów posiadających "gen pariasa", który powoduje że nie mają (albo przynajmniej zdają się nie mieć) żadnego odbicia w osnowie. Ci którzy mają zdolność postrzegania takiego, widzą w Pariasach jedynie straszliwą pustkę. Oznacza to, że są oni de facto pozbawieni dusz. Czyni ich to nie tylko całkowicie niewrażliwymi na moce psychiczne, ale też czyni trudnymi do wykrycia i poważnie zakłóca pływ prądów immaterium, utrudniając czarowanie i rozplatając trwale działające uroki. Rajd zostaje zatrzymany w momencie w którym Lord Vect przetrasportował Pariasów do podziemi Commorragh. Tam oddał ich pod opiekę Homunkulusów, których groteskowe pojęcie sztuki miało przysłużyć się Najwyższemu Władcy. *'Wojna Domowa (999.M41) - 'z powodu nieporozumienia Aurelia Malys dochodzi do wniosku że Lord Vect chce doprowadzić do zniszczenia Bramy Khaine'a by w ten sposób zniszczyć zagrażające mu Kabały. Gromadzi więc swoich sojuszników i zaczyna przeprowadzać najazdy na posterunki Czarnego Serca. Rozpoczyna się intensywna, chociaż krótka wojna pomiędzy dwoma stronami, które chcą w rzeczywistości ocalić Commorragh. *'Dysjunkcja Ynneada (M41-M42) - thumb|203px|Yvraine, "Córka" Ynneada'w wyniku narodzin Ynneada oraz wskrzeszenia Yvraine, Brama Khaine'a ulega zniszczeniu. Rozpoczyna się największa i najkrwawsza Dysjunkcja w historii Mrocznego Miasta. Członkowie Kabały Czarnego Serca i inni mieszkańcy Commorragh zostają natychmiast wysłani by pojmać Yvraine, jednak ich misja kończy się niepowodzeniem. Lord Vect ucieka z zalewanego demonami miasta, zabierając większość swoich sił. *'Kontrofensywa Vecta (M42) - 'Lord Vect i jego siły powracają do Commorragh i przeprowadzają gigantyczny kontratak przeciwko demonom. Dzięki czystej sile armii oraz geniuszowi samego Najwyższego Władcy, udaje się odepchnąć siły Chaosu do dzielnicy, w której stały resztki Bramy Khaine'a. Dopiero wtedy Lord Vect odcina ją od reszty Commorragh, ogłaszając powstanie Otchłani Nieszczęścia (''eng. Chasm of Woe). Jakiekolwiek przejście z tamtego wymiaru do Mrocznego Miasta staje się niemożliwe. Ostatecznie jednak matryca rzeczywistości w Commorragh staje się zbyt cienka i dopiero interwencja Kheradruakha ratuje Mroczne Miasto. *'Mroczna Muza Powstaje (M42) - '''Lord Vect ginie w zamachu, a na jego pogrzeb przybywają tłumy Archontów. Na miejscu wszyscy zostają zamordowani przez siły Wych i Arlekinów a ich energia życiowa wykorzystana zostaje przez Uriena Rakartha do wskrzeszenia Najwyższego Archonta. Asdrubael Vect powraca jako Prorok i Żywa Mroczna Muza. *'Exodus (M42) - 'Mroczni Eldarzy od tysiącleci żyli w straszliwym cyklu szaleństwa, zmuszeni gonić nowe doznania by uciec przed uciskiem Tej Która Pragnie. W tej sytuacji szczytem marzeń wielu było zostanie członkiem Kabały Czarnego Serca. Niemniej teraz, wraz z powstanie Ynnari, przeznaczenie może ulec zmianie. Na wieść o poczynaniach Yvraine tysiące młodych Drukhari ucieka z Commorragh, by szukać leku na Głód i pomóc Ynneadowi zabić Slaanesh. Taki rozwój sytuacji nie służy interesom Czarnego Serca. *'Formowanie Obsydianowej Obręczy (M42) - 'Kabała Czarnego Serca i inne organizacje Mrocznych Eldarów biorą udział w najazdach na planety Nekronów i Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Kradzież nad Vigilusem (M42) - 'w nieprzeniknionej ciemności Imperium Nihilus, planeta Vigilus staje się punktem ucieczki uchodźców z tej części Galaktyki. Kabała Czarnego Serca uderza na orbitę planety, masakrując nieprzygotowane okręty imperialne i transportując masę nowych niewolników na ulice Commorragh. Organizacja Opis ogólny Kabała Czarnego Serca jest niezaprzeczalnie najpotężniejszą Kabałą w Mrocznym Mieście. Ze swojej siedziby, umieszczonej w samym sercu Commorragh, kontrolują wiele Bram Osnowy, prowadzących z miasta do dowolnych miejsc w Galaktycethumb|136px|Sztandar Kabały Czarnego Serca. Duża część potęgi Czarnego Serca pochodzi właśnie z kontroli tych strategicznych punktów- każdy Archint, która chce przybyć do Commorragh ze swoim dobytkiem, musi złożyć trybut w postaci dusz i niewolników. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że niektóre Kabały odmawiały płacenia "podatku". Te Kabały już nie istnieją. Kabała Czarnego Serca jest najstarszą i najpotężniejszą organizacją tego typu. W jej hierarchii znajduje się nieprzeliczona liczba rywalizujących ze sobą Archontów, każdy kontroluje jednak jedynie część frakcji. Rywalizacja dotyczy wielu rzeczy- najważniejszą jest jednak zyskanie przychylności Najwyższego Archonta, Asdrubaela Vecta. Co prawda otwarte mordy na towarzyszach wewnątrz Kabały się niemal nie zdarzają, jednak zyskanie patronatu Vecta daje dodatkową ochronę- nikt nie jest tak głupi, by pozbawiać Najwyższego Władcę Mrocznego Miasta jego ulubionych zabawek. Jeszcze większą głupotą byłaby próba obalenia lidera Czarnego Serca- dlatego wśród Archontów Czarnego Serca jedynym miejscem na takie plany są najbardziej skryte fantazje. Wielu z nich nauczyło się zwalczać tego typu myśli- powiada się bowiem że Najwyższy Archont jest w stanie bezbłędnie wyczuć zapach zdrady i że potrafi czytać z umysłu swoich sług jak z otwartej książki. Potęga Kabały Czarnego Serca jest niezaprzeczalna, nawet dla największych ignorantów. Niezliczone ilości Wojowników Kabały, Sępów, Mistrzów Bestii i Inkubów są na każde skinienie Najwyższego Archonta, czekając tylko na pretekst by doszczętnie zniszczyć swoich wrogów. Sojusz pomiędzy Kabałą a Kultem Konfliktu jest jedną z niewielu szczerych, trwałych i przyjacielskich relacji jakie można zobaczyć wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Ta więź, połączona z niemożliwą do rozpracowania siatką szpiegów i informatorów, kontraktami z Kowenami Homunkulusów, agentami pośród wielu eldarskich społeczności oraz potężnymi artefaktami daję Kabale siłę, z którą nikt w Commorragh nie może się równać. Żadna akcja przeciw Vectowi nie jest zbyt mała lub subtelna, by unikąć uwagi Najwyższego Władcy. Dlatego każdy członek Kabały, od Archonta po zwykłego Wojownika, jest świadom tego że ciągle jest obserwowany przez lidera Kabały. By nie prowokować jego furii, gotowi są walczyć z niezwykłym fanatyzmem i lojalnością. Prestiż Bycie członkiem Kabały Czarnego Serca wiąże się z niesamowitym prestiżem społecznym. Nawet zwykli Kabalici, będący praktycznie na samym dnie hierarchi w Kabale, mogą czuć się znacznie ważniejsi niż ich odpowiednicy w innych organizacjach. Kabała Czarnego Serca jest manifestacją woli Asdrubaela Vecta i pojawia się tylko tam, gdzie Najwyższy Archont chce żeby się pojawiała. Dlatego większość Kabał traktuje Drukhari noszących znak Czarnego Serca z odpowiednim dystansem i szacunkiem. Potęga Kabała Czarnego Serca jest czystym wcieleniem potęgi i najważniejszą Kabałą w całym Commorragh. Sama ilość żołnierzy oraz okrętów jakie znajdują się w posiadaniu Czarnego Serca sprawia, że nawet najpotężniejsze organizacje Mrocznego Miasta wyglądają przy nich jak nieśmieszny żart. Pomniejszy Archont tej Kabały może mieć pod swoją komendą znacznie liczniejszy i lepiej przygotowany do walki oddział, niż jego ważniejsi odpowiednicy w innych Kabałach. Czarne Serce nie musi jednak często sięgać po argument siły. Ich wysłannicy kontrolują ważniejsze Bramy Osnowy prowadzące do i z Commorragh. Ich oddziały patrolują niebo Mrocznego Miasta oraz wymiary satelickie, upewniając się że wola Lorda Vecta wprowadzana jest w życie. Archont Czarnego Serca ma znacznie większe przywieleje niż Archont jakiejkolwiek innej Kabały, gdyż stoi za nim autorytet Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Hegemonia Kabały Czarnego Serca jest bardzo dobrze zrozumiała i mało kto jest na tyle lekkomyślny, by otwarcie ją testować. Artefakty Kabała Czarnego Serca posiada w swoim arsenale wiele potężnych artefaktów, najczęściej pochodzących ze złotej ery Imperium Eldarów. Te potężne narzędzia trzymane są po kluczem Lorda Vecta i tylko z jego woli mogą one zostać użyte. Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta Siedziba Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta sama w sobie jest straszliwą i ledwie rozumianą bronią. Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta, zwany nieraz Czarnym Zigguratem, jest olbrzymią budowlą, większą niż większość Aren w Commorragh. Stworzony jest niemal całkowicie z czarnego metalu nieznanego pochodzenia, który wyróżnia się niesamowitą wytrzymałością na praktycznie każdy rodzaj ataku. A Pałac, z racji bycia siedzibą Lorda Vecta, zna wiele sposobów by ochronić swojego władcę.thumb|266px|Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, siedzący na swym tronie Zawiłe korytarze Pałacu patrolowane są przez Orszak Najwyższego Władcy (składający się z kilkunastu Lamean, kilkudziesięciu Inkubów i nawet dwóch setek Wojowników Kabały), na czele którego stoi jeden z najstraszliwszych wojowników Commorragh, Drazhar. Milczący Hierarcha-Inkub Lorda Vecta jest zdecydowanie ostatnią osobą, jaką potencjalny napastnik chciałby zobaczyć na drugim końcu korytarza. Powiada się że za tysiącami drzwi tego równie wspaniałego co straszliwego pałacu kryją się artefakty, dzięki którym Lord Vect zyskał swoją długowieczność oraz straszliwą potęgę. Budynek ten z pewnością wypełniony jest wspaniałościami oraz horrorami pamiętającymi prawdziwie starożytne dla Eldarów czasy, jednak nikt dotąd nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by włamać się do Pałacu by je obejrzeć. Najważniejszym pokojem z pewnością jest Sala Tronowa, gdzie zasiada Lord Vect. A raczej możliwe że zasiada - potencjalny gość nigdy nie może być pewien, czy ma przed sobą prawdziwego Tyrana, czy jednego z jego Wałachów, doskonałych klonów które potrafią idealnie imitować nawet najsubtelniejsze cechy pierwowzoru. Dla wielu zapewne równie ważnym pokojem byłaby zapewne prywatna sypialnia Lorda Vecta, będąca miejscem w którym przyjmował wiele swoich żon i konkubin (m.in. Verynię, Lady Aurelię Malys a podobno i Lelith Hesperax). Nad jego wielkim łożem do dzisiaj wisi wykrzywiona twarz Archonta Qu, opętana przez duszę zdrajcy. Na szczycie Bramy Wejściowej można zauważyć (bądź usłyszeć) wiecznie jęczącego Kosmicznego Marine Chaosu z Legionu Alfa, Jaghathra Vraxa, który przed stuleciami ośmielił się stanąć na drodze Najwyższego Władcy. Jego pirackie imperium zostało zniszczone w przeciągu jednego dnia, a jego zdekapitowane ciało zostało unieśmiertelnione, by móc przez wieczność przeżywać katusze w Pałacu Najwyższego Archonta. Wspaniała dekoracja i przypomnienie, czym grozi wywołanie wściekłości u władcy Commorragh. Potencjalna inwazja na Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta mogłaby się zapewne zakończyć nim chociaż jeden przeciwnik przekroczyłby Bramę Wejściową, gdyż budynek ten posiada zaporową ilość Mrocznych Lanc najróżniejszego kalibru. Siła ognia nawet kilku z nich potrafi w przeciągu sekundy oczyścić pole bitwy z licznych agresorów. Jeśli sytuacja jest bardzo niekorzystna, Pałac zawsze może...zmienić miejsce. Tak, siedziba Lorda Vecta posiada technologię dzięki której cały kompleks potrafi unieść się i manewrować w powietrzu. Jest to niezwykle wygodne, gdyż Najwyższy Władca nie musi nawet opuszczać bezpiecznych ścian swojej twierdzy by ukarać swoich wrogów - może po prostu staranować ich siły powietrzne i zbombardować ich siedziby. A to wszystko nie schodząc ze swojego tronu. Komunikacja z poddanymi również nie wymaga opuszczania Sali Tronowej. U podstaw Pałacu umieszczone są pozbawione nazwy, emanujące zielonym światłem sondy, które na rozkaz Lorda Vecta potrafią wrócić do życia by przekazać wolę swojego Pana. Najczęściej robią to łącząc się ze sobą w powietrzu, przybierając wspólnie kształt twarzy Lorda Vecta i przekazując jego głos nad głowami (nie)wiernych poddanych. Karciciele (''ang. Castigators) thumb|262px|(Dzięki Yen)''Karciciele należą do najbardziej śmiercionośnych broni w arsenale Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Ich straszliwa potęga jest absolutnie niezaprzeczalna. Karciciele powstali w wyniku najazdów Mrocznych Eldarów na najróżniejsze Światostatki, z których Drukhari masowo kradli Upioryt, Kamienie Dusz oraz całe dywizje Upiornej Straży. Karciciele w swojej budowie i działaniu właśnie najbardziej przypominają Upiorną Straż. Są ciężkimi, mechanicznymi jednostkami, kierowanymi przez dusze dziesiatków Eldarów. Każde z nich zasila swojego Karciciela swoją energią oraz doświadczeniem bojowym, samemu będąc jednak nieświadomym że walczy w imię interesów Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Karciciele są jednak silniejsze i znacznie wytrzymalsze niż Upiorna Straż. Ich uderzenia są w stanie bez problemu przebić się przez kabalicką twierdzę, która stworzona jest z myślą o przetrzymaniu długotrwałych ataków. Ich powłoki są w stanie przetrzymać nawet niewyobrażalnie gorące temperatury, które topią wszelkie inne stopy metali w okolicy. Kamienie Dusz którymi wypełnieni są Karciciele generują aurę która jest trująca dla dla istot Spaczni. Same jednostki posiadają też urządzenia specjalnie przygotowane do wybicia istot posługujących się Osnową, takich jak Demony, Mandrejki czy psionicy. Gdy nie znajdują się w użyciu, większość Karcicieli przebywa w podziemiach Commorragh, najczęściej tuż pod siedzibami Kabał spiskujących na życie Lorda Vecta. Berło Mrocznego Miasta U nikalna broń należąca do Najwyższego Władcy Commorragh. Jeśli Asdrubael namierzy kogoś tą bronią, ofiara zacznie czuć potworny ból, zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny. Przed działaniem Berła nie chroni żadna tarcza ani bariera. Straszliwe Valzho Straszliwe Valzho jest urządzeniem stworzonym na bazie artefaktów, dzięki którym Eldarzy byli w stanie przed tysiącleciami przenosić gwiazdy do wnętrza Pajęczego Traktu. Dzięki temu artefaktowi można przenieść aktywne słońce w wybraną przez siebie lokację. Urządzenie pozwala też do pewnego stopnia kontrolować naturę wybranej gwiazdy, m.in. zmuszając ją do zamienienia się w Supernową. Straszliwe Valzho było bronią tak przerażającą, że ani Kulty Solarne ani Domy Szlacheckie nie odważyły się jej nigdy użyć. Podium Destrukcji thumb|324px|Asdrubael Vect zasiadający na Podium DestrukcjiOsobisty pojazd Asdrubaela Vecta, stworzony na podstawie Grabieżcy. Pojazd składa się z dwóch platform strzelniczych, podium i tronu na którym siedzi sam Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta a do którego przywiązane są dwie (zwykle ludzkie) niewolnice. Razem z Asdrubaelem i jego niewolnicami w pojeździe siedzą zwykle jego Inkubi. Podium Destrukcji posiada potężną broń o nazwie Kosa Mroku. Jest to działo wystrzliwujące pole ciemnej energii, które całkowicie niszczy wszystko na swojej drodzę. Prawdopodobnie Lord Vect posiada więcej niż jedno Podium Destrukcji. Obsydianowa Kula Kolejna unikalna broń należąca do Lorda Vecta. Broń ta pozwala swojemu właścicielowi wyssać duszę swoich przeciwników by ten mógł uleczyć swoje rany. Klatki Dusz thumb|222px|Klatka DuszSześć dosyć specyficznych artefaktów w kształcie żelaznych klatek. By działać potrzebują dostaw paliwa w postaci dusz żywych istot. Pierwsza Klatka Dusz to Przeszywający Wzrok, pozwalająca wojownikom Czarnego Serca wykryć przeciwników skrytych za dowolnym kamuflażem. Druga Klatka to Krzyki Potępionych, wypełniające pole bitwy przerażającymi jękami torturowanych ofiar Mrocznych Eldarów. Trzecia Klatka to Rozdarcie Duszy, uderzająca w przeciwnika wiązką energii zła, która rozszarpuje jej duszę. Czwarta Klatka to Korozja, która tworzy kwasową chmurę zdolną przeżreć się przez najgrubszy pancerz. Piąta Klatka to Rozbudzenie Szału, która rozpala ducha gniewu i złej woli w jednostkach Mrocznych Eldarów, pozwalającą napędzić ich do nowej bitwy. Szósta i najpotężniejsza Klatka to Burza Dusz, tworząca burzę niszczącej energii, przechodzącą przez wrogie szeregi. Znani członkowie Asdrubael Vect Asdrubaelthumb|262px Vect to jedna z najpodlejszych i najbardziej przebiegłych istot w znanym wszechświecie. Mroczny Eldar, Najwyższy Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca, Mroczna Muza oraz Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Commorragh. Jako byt żyjący jeszcze przed Upadkiem widział i manipulował wydarzeniami które ukształtowały Galaktykę. To właśnie wola Asdrubaela Vecta przekształciła Commorragh z korsarskiej twierdzy do straszliwej, niemal niemożliwej do zdobycia, międzywymiarowej metropolii jaką jest dzisiaj. Jego przebiegła inteligencja jest tak wielka, że wielu uważa Vecta za jedyną śmiertelną istotę, która jest w stanie rywalizować z Bogiem Chaosu, Tzeentchem. To właśnie dzięki swojemu niezwykłemu umysłowi Asdrubael zdołał zdobyć i utrzymać władzę wśród najbardziej zdradzieckich istot jakie widział wszechświat. Jak pokazała historia, nic nie jest w stanie pokonać jego determinacji - nawet jego własna śmierć. Valossian Sythrac Valossian Sythrac był jednym z najwyżej postawionych Archontów w całej Kabale Czarnego Serca, powszechnie uważany za jednego z najbardziej znanych i kompetentnych dowódców Asdrubaela Vecta. Sythrac miał reputację łowcy Najwyższego Archonta, będącego w stanie pokonać każdego wroga, odnaleźć każdą ofiarę i wypełnić każdy rozkaz Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. To właśnie Valossian utrzymywał porządek w Commorragh w czasie Dysjunkcji El'uriaqa. Zginął w czasie najazdu demonów na Mroczne Miasto z rąk Kheradruakha, jego czaszka zakończyła trwający tysiąclecia rytuał Króla Mandrejków. Drazhar Drazhar jest Hierarchą-Inkubem Lorda Vecta i najpotężniejszym z Inkubów.thumb|198px|Drazhar Nawet wśród najbardziej ograniczonych w szeregach Inkubów, Drazhar jest i pozostaje znaną żywą legendą. Niezapowiedziany i nieproszony wkroczył do Wielkiego Sanktuarium, ubrany w segmentowy pancerz starszego Inkuba. Drazhar wyciął sobie drogę do sanktuarium i pozdrowił siedzącego na tronie Hierarchę Sanktuarium. Pewny siebie Hierarcha wyzwał intruza na pojedynek. Jego pewność i wyższość szybko zniknęła, gdy zauważył umiejętności swego konkurenta. Poruszał się tak szybko, że trudno było za nim nadążyć w migotliwym świetle okolicznych lamp. Pojedynek skończył się w ciągu kilku minut, a przybysz przeszedł nad krwawiącymi zwłokami Hierarchy. Prawo wyzwań sprawiało, że miał prawo przejąć tron, ale Drazhar jedynie oczyścił swe ostrze o szaty trupa i złożył krótki ukłon. I chociaż nie pragnął pozycji Egzekutora, nieoficjalnego lidera wszystkich Sanktuariów, została mu ona automatycznie przekazana. Na pewnym etapie opowieści o tajemniczym wojowniku dotarły do uszu Lorda Vecta, który przekazał Drazharowi pozycję Hirarchy-Inkuba, czyli swojego osobistego ochroniarza. Aurelia Malys No'akei Tahril Alovok Grette Kel Urect Morgat Vykreen Ciekawostki *Kabała Czarnego Serca jest prawdopodobnie jedyną Kabałą dość dużą, by pozwolić sobie na posiadanie kilku Archontów. W przypadku innych tego typu organizacji jest to niemożliwe (z racji niedoboru członków) lub po prostu niebezpieczne (równi sobie Archontci z pewnością próbowaliby pozbyć się konkurencji). *Pomimo powszechnej opinii dotyczącej zdradliwej natury Mrocznych Eldarów, członkowie Czarnego Serca są niezwykle oddani swojemu Najwyższemu Archontowi a nieraz również poszczególnym Archontom. Niemal wszystkie spiski i zamachy skierowane przeciwko Vectowi pochodzą z innych Kabał. *(obserwacja autora) Przejęcia przez Kabałę władzy w Commorragh przypomina nieco operacje, jakie Horus przedsięwziął na początku swojej Herezji. Skierowanie najmniej pewnych elementów przeciw ''Forgehammerowi by zginęli w walce przypomina nieco Istvaan III, sposób pozbycia się Domów Szlecheckich z kolei- ten z Istvaana V. *Ma miejsce pewien potencjalny konflikt co do kanonicznej historii Kabały- powszechnie wiadomo że Czarne Serce znane jest jako jedna z niewielu Kabał które zostały założone, zamiast ewoluować z Kultów Przyjemności. Niemniej historia pokazuje że CS zaczęło jako Kult. Problem ten niekoniecznie musi być jednak dziurą fabularną- możliwe że Vect sfałszował historię powstania swojej organizacji, by nie wiązać jej w żaden sposób z tymi, którzy doprowadzili do upadku Imperium Eldarów. Bardziej prawdopodobnie jest jednak, że Kult Czarnego Serca po prostu nie był Kultem Przyjemności. Źródła * Ścieżka Archona * Codex:Dark Eldar * Dawn of War: Soulstorm Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Kabały Kategoria:Kabała Czarnego Serca Kategoria:W BUDOWIE